Hold On
by RosalieSalvatore
Summary: (Set in Catching Fire) Katniss and Peeta are returning to the arena in the Quarter Quell, their unity will be tested by a certain handsome, bronze-haired victor. (AN: Annie died in her Games)
1. Chapter 1: Questions

**Katniss POV **

**Chapter 1. Questions**

I remain at the window as the last glimpses of District 12 whirl past. I'm horrified. My body is numb and my mind is active, flicking through the emotions I feel right now. Angry, sad, sick. I have to be strong, even though I have no hope in returning home. Before the first games, I had promised Prim, I would do everything to try to win, and now I've sworn to do all I can to keep Peeta alive.

I'm hurt at the fact that Thread tore me away from Prim, even though I would have had no idea what to say to her, or my mother, or Gale. But now, I'd actually figured out the words that would be a closure and leave them sad but in safety.

"We'll write to them, Katniss," Peeta says from behind. "They'll have a piece of us with them forever; Haymitch will deliver them… if they need to be."

I nod and go to my room. To sick to cry, I curl up on my bed and sleep until we arrive in the Capitol the following morning. But I have a mission. Keep Peeta alive. It seems absolutely daunting considering the Capitol's anger towards me, they can hurt me all they want, Peeta won't die. I have to be strong and be on top of my game. I can't keep mourning for everyone that I have left behind; it feels as if a piece of my heart is missing. But I have to learn to adapt and understand to let them go. They would have let me go.

Effie knocks persisting to call me to dinner. I feel numb, as I drag my limbs out of bed towards the door.

I don't even make conversation I'm that numb. I don't care anymore, except from that one thing I'm holding on to. Keep Peeta alive. There are long periods of silence to be interrupted by the clattering of dishes on the table as Capitol attendants come to place new meals for us to eat. I have a couple of mouthfuls each before chasing the food around the dish with my fork.

Peeta and Effie attempt to make conversation before it dies out.

"I love your new hair Effie," Peeta says.

"Thank you Peeta. I had it done to match Katniss's pin. Maybe we could get you gold necklace and maybe find Haymitch a gold bracelet or something like that so we can all look like a team," Effie says.

She still doesn't know that the Mockingjay is a symbol of rebellion, even though it has been evidently fashionable in the Capitol. I knew it would be best to humour her, but it was actually a good idea.

"I think that's a great idea," says Peeta. "Haymitch?"

"Yeah, whatever," says Haymitch. He is in such a miserable mood lately, but considering he is sober I don't really blame him. He knows that it wouldn't matter if Peeta hadn't volunteered for him. Now it's going to take all that he has to keep Peeta alive in arena full of his friends, he'll probably fail.

"A wig would do you good," I say, attempting at lightning the mood. He shoots me a look to leave him alone.

"Shall we watch a recap of the reapings?" says Effie, dabbing at the corners of her mouth with a white linen napkin.

Peeta leaves the table to go and get his notebook, I don't bother to get mine, I don't really want to remember the other tributes if I'm going to have to kill them. We gather in the compartment of the television to see who we will be up against. I sit down on the plush couch and cross my legs as Peeta wanders in and takes a seat next to me. His hand is poised over the paper as the anthem plays into the room and begins to play the recaps of the reapings from each of the twelve Districts.

As expected the pools of Career victors from District 1, 2 and 4 are the largest. But the other Districts have managed to scrap together at least one male and one female victor.

First are the tributes from District 1. They smile and wave at the crowd who cheer for them as they embrace the fact they are going into the Quarter Quell. Haymitch gives pieces of information about the tributes as the reapings begin.

"Gloss and Cashmere, brother and sister. Victors on consecutive years. Of course you two know they are fierce considering they're Careers. Highly likely to team up with the victors from 2," says Haymitch.

Peeta jots down notes as I can't help but remember the tributes. From District 2, Brutus a volunteer, who can't wait to get back in the arena and a female called Enobaria. When she smiled it was sick, upon what filled her mouth was two rows of pointed teeth.

"What's up with her teeth?" I ask.

"She filed them especially afterwards, she used her teeth to rip out her opponents' throats," Haymitch says.

"Interesting," says Peeta.

Next from District 3, Beetee and Wiress.

"They don't look like competitors, but they are probably the most intelligent people I have ever met," says Haymitch.

I glance at Peeta's notepad, at which he just wrote one word. Smart. I immediately take a liking to them, they are not arrogant and they seem honest.

Next the reaping from District 4, I was still distracted from trying to read Peeta's notes, as the male was called it received a sigh from Effie. I looked at her, and she was looking at the screen as if she was in love. I rolled my eyes and turned to the screen.

"Finnick Odair," I say. The handsome, bronze-haired guy that pretty much every women lusted over, he was something of a living-legend.

"Now this guy," says Haymitch as he points to the screen, trying to find the right words to say. "You need to watch out for, don't be fooled by his attitude he's an incredible competitor. He won his games when he was only fourteen." Haymitch says almost admirably. Clearly he was fond of Finnick, but all I could see was arrogance. I didn't like him.

Next an old-women was reaped called Mags. She seemed very sweet as Finnick helped her onto the stage and hugged her. I felt pity for her as no one volunteered. It was unfair, but then again life isn't fair.

The next couple of Districts fly by, as I revel in my dislike for Finnick Odair. I consider I may even like him if it wasn't for his arrogance and the fact that he sleeps with anything he can get his hands on.

"This is Johanna Mason, she won her Games by pretending she was weak and then she slaughtered her competitors. Clever really," says Haymitch.

Johanna seemed incredibly angry as she was forced onto the stage by Peacekeepers; she was swearing and cursing at the Capitol. I kind of admire her for that, she has guts, but yet I was extremely wary of her.

Next was the women from 8, called Cecilia had to be detach herself from her weeping children as they tried to cling to her. This made me sick.

I couldn't concentrate on the rest of the reapings, except from when Haymitch announced he was leaving when a man from 11, called Chaff was called. He must have been an extremely close friend of Haymitch's.

Then, I'm called. Then Haymitch. And Peeta volunteers. One of the announcer's gets teary because it seems that the odds are never in our favour, the star-crossed lovers of District 12.

Effie leaves Peeta and I in the television compartment, announcing that she needs her beauty sleep. Peeta tears a few pages out of his notebook.

"Why don't you go and sleep too?" he says.

"I won't be able to. What are you going to do?" I ask. I know I won't be able to sleep the nightmares will be deadly tonight, and without the comfort of Peeta's arms I can't keep them away.

"Just review my notes to see what we're up against. Please, just go to bed Katniss," he says.

So I go to bed and sure enough, I wake screaming from a nightmare. No one comes, not Peeta or even an attendant. I pull on a robe and run my hands through my hair trying to calm myself down. Sweat beads crawl all over my body; I know I can't stay in my compartment. I decide to go find someone to make me a hot drink.

I order warm milk, the most relaxing drink I can think off. I go and find Peeta in the television compartment. Beside him is the box Effie sent of the old Hunger Games. This was the tape where Brutus becomes victor.

Peeta rises and flips off the tape when he sees me. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," I say as I pull the robe tighter around me to stop my skin crawling.

"Want to talk about it?" he asks. I shake my head as numb encompasses me again.

When Peeta holds out his arms, I walk straight into them. It is the first affection that he has shown since the Quarter Quell was announced. Before, he abandoned of any presence of being my friend. I wrap my arms tightly around my neck, so I won't lose him again. I know that he loves me, and I'm beginning to consider whether I do too. All I can tell is that I care deeply for him. He pulls me closer and buries his head in my hair.

Warmth radiates from the spot where his lips touch my neck, slowly spreading through the rest of me. It feels so good, so impossibly good, that I know I will not be the first to let go. I lean my head back, to look into his gleaming blue eyes. I touch his cheek and he closes his eyes and sighs. Impulsively, I stand on my tip toes and I touch my lips to his. It surprises me, for me to act this impulsively, but I enjoy it and it feels right. He knows that I'm not acting for the cameras, which is a weight off my shoulders.

He breaks off this kiss, as he looks deep into my eyes, not completely sure of what happened. I know I want this. Do I love him? I question myself.

I know I don't want to hurt him, but I answer my own question, when I lean in to kiss him again. He deeps the kiss and pulls me closer to him. My hands wander to his hair and I gently pull his soft, golden locks through my fingers. It felt incredibly right, my body molds perfectly to fit his as he entwines his hands around my waist, locking me to him.

The arrival of the Capitol attendant with the warm milk is what breaks us apart. Peeta takes my hand and wraps it around his. The attendant sets a tray with steaming jug of milk and two mugs on a table. "I bought an extra cup," he says.

"Thanks," I say.

"I added a touch of honey to sweeten it for you," he adds. He looked like he wanted to say something else but then he gave a slight shake of his head and backs out of the room.

There was silence as Peeta pours us both milk out into the two cups. He hands one to me.

"Thank you," I say as I wrap my hands over the heat of the mug. But it's still not as comforting as Peeta's hand.

"What was that?" he asks. I look shyly away.

"I don't know," I say. He looked slightly hurt. "It felt," I say, trying to find the right word. "Right," I add.

He smiles at me, as I flush. I've never really been embarrassed in front of Peeta, but I acted so impulsively.

"I think he feels bad for us," says Peeta.

"What?" I ask, confused in my emotions.

"The attendant, with us being the star-crossed lovers from District 12," says Peeta.

"Right," I say. "I'm not really sure it's star-crossed though," I mumble.

"What?" it was his turn to question.

I turn to face him. "I don't think it's star-crossed though," I say. "Because you love me," I add.

"And what about you?" he says sharply.

"What happened there wasn't an act Peeta," I say. I get up and bend down to pick up my milk as I leave him with his thoughts.

"Katniss," Peeta says, as I'm about to leave through the door of the compartment. I turn and nod at him.

"Do you love me?" he asks.

* * *

So what do you think? Please Review.

~ RS


	2. Chapter 2: The 2nd Quarter Quell

**Katniss POV **

**Chapter 2. The 2****nd**** Quarter Quell**

I peek up at Peeta through my eyelashes. "Yes, I think so," I say.

He steps forward and holds my hand, he doesn't say anything. He knows how hard it is for me to admit my feelings to him. I smile at him, and squeeze his hand reassuringly.

I drag him back towards the couch and place my mug back down, and pull him to sit with me. I envelope my hands around his body and inhale. He smells like vanilla and wood and its comforting- to be held in familiar arms. And, then I'm crying.

Peeta leans away and strokes away the tears. "Shh, what's wrong?"

"I hate the fact that we have to go back," I say.

"I know," says Peeta, as he rubs my back comfortingly. "I mean what I said when that attendant felt bad for us. I don't think people in the Capitol are going to be at all happy about us going back in," he says, looking at me again. "Or the other victors. They get attracted to their champions."

"I guess they won't care anymore when the blood starts spilling," I say angrily. I don't care about the feelings of some Capitolite, especially when I'm being sent back into the arena with Peeta. I keep telling myself to stay strong to keep Peeta alive. I have even more reason to keep him alive now than I ever did. "So, you're watching all the tapes again?"

"Not really. Just looking for other's fighting techniques," Peeta says.

"Who's next?" I say, as I curl up in his side, the tears finally subsiding.

"You pick," says Peeta as he offers the box.

Each of the tapes is marked with the year of the Games and the name of the victor. I dig around the box and find one in my hand that we have not watched. The number of the Games is fifty. This would be the second Quarter Quell. And the name of the victor is Haymitch Abernathy.

"We never watched this," I say.

Peeta shakes his head. "No, I knew that Haymitch didn't want to. The same way we didn't want to relive our own Games. And I didn't think it mattered much."

"Do you think we ought to watch it?" I say.

"It's the only Quell we have. The 1st Quarter Quell isn't in here. We might pick up something valuable," Peeta says. He frowns, he knows as well as I do that it feels like an invasion of Haymitch's privacy. I don't know why, since the Games are public. But it is odd. Then again I am extremely curious.

"Okay," I say. Peeta has to get up and slide the tape into the television, when he returns once again I curl up next to him on the sofa with my milk as he gently strokes my hair.

The reapings begin and I can't believe how many tributes are going to face their deaths. There's a women like Effie calling the names, she calls out the name "Maysilee Donner."

"She was my mother's friend," I say.

"I think that's your mother hugging her," says Peeta. And he is right. I stare at the screen as I capture a glimpse of my mother at my age, she was truly beautiful. Peeta holds my hand and squeezes it.

Haymitch's name is last to be called. It's more of a shock to see him than my mother. Young. Strong. Hard to admit, but handsome. His dark and curly hair, and Seam grey eyes that were bright and dangerous.

The tape cuts too Haymitch's interview with Caesar Flickerman.

"So, Haymitch, what do you think of the Games having one hundred per cent more competitors than usual?" Caesar asks.

Haymitch shrugs his shoulders. "I don't see that it makes much difference. They'll still be one hundred per cent as stupid as usual, so I figure my odds will be roughly the same."

The audience erupts into laughter and Haymitch half-smiles. He's snarky. Arrogant. Indifferent. And I admire him.

It's the day of the Games and Haymitch survives the bloodbath coming away with throwing knives and backpack choice of supplies. Maysilee also survives with a blow-gun, two dozen darts and a small pack. She makes use of the poisonous juices from the fruits and dips the darts in them, making the blow-gun now a deadly weapon.

Four days in and Haymitch is making his way through woods when he is faced by three of the Careers and pulls his knife. They maybe much bigger and stronger, but Haymitch was incredibly quick. He slits the first Career's throat and manages to pierce a second's heart. However, the third disarms him, when the career is about to slit his throat a dart drops him to the ground.

Haymitch and Maysilee find themselves in an alliance. Haymitch kept insisting they keep moving on through the arena.

"Why?" Maysilee kept asking, until she refused to move.

"Because it has to end somewhere, right?" says Haymitch. "The arena can't go on forever."

"What do you expect to find?" Maysilee asks.

"I don't know. But maybe there's something we can use," he says.

When they pass through the hedges they find themselves with a sheer drop with jagged rocks protruding from the edge.

"That's all there is, Haymitch. Let's go back," says Maysilee.

"No, I'm staying here," he says.

"All right. There's only five of us left. May as well say goodbye now," she says. "I don't want it to come down to the two of us."

"Ok," he agrees. That's all. He doesn't offer to shake her hand or even look at her. And she walks away.

Haymitch skirts along the edge of the cliff as if he's trying to figure something out. His foot dislodges a stone and it falls into the abyss, apparently gone forever. But a minute later, as he sits to rest, the stone shoot back up beside him. Haymitch stares at it, puzzled. He takes a rock the size of his first and lobs it over the edge and he waits. When it flies back into his right hand, he laughs.

That's when we hear Maysilee begin to scream. He couldn't ignore her as Haymitch ran for her. He arrives only in time to watch the last of a flock of candy-pink birds, equipped with long thin beaks, skewer through the neck. He holds her hand whilst she dies, all I can think of is Rue. I grab Peeta's hand and hang on to it like a life-line.

Later that day, another tribute is killed in combat and a third gets eaten by a pack of fluffy squirrels, leaving Haymitch and a girl from District 1 to fight for the crown. She's bigger than he is and just as fast, and when the inevitable fight comes, it's bloody and awful and both have received what could be fatal wounds. The girl from District 1 has blood pouring from her eye and several other wounds, when Haymitch is finally disarmed. He staggers through the woods, holding his intestines in, while she stumbles after him, carrying the axe that should delier his death blow. Haymitch makes way for his cliff and has just reached the edge when she throws the axe. He collapses on the ground and it flies into the abyss. No weapon less, the girl just stands there, trying to stop the flow pouring from her empty eye socket. She's thinking she can outlast Haymitch, who's starting to convulse. But what she doesn't know, and what he does, is that the axe will return. And when it flies back over the ledge, it buries itself in her eaad. The cannon sounds, her body is removed, and the trumpets blow to announce Haymitch's victory.

Peeta gets up and clicks off the tape and all I can do is embrace him as we revel in what happened.

Finally Peeta says, "The force field is like the one on te rood of the Training Centre. The one that throws you back if you try to jump off and commit suicide. Haymitch found a way to turn it into a weapon."

"Not just the other tributes, but the Capitol too," I say. "They didn't expect it to happen. They never planned for it to be used as a weapon. It made them look stupid. I bet they had a good time trying to spin that one. It's almost as bad as us and the berries!"

"But look where we are now," says Peeta, as he smiles.

I can't help laughing, really laughing, for the first time in months. Peeta just shakes his head like I've lost my mind- and maybe I have, a little. He leans down and plants a kiss on my lips. He pulls away but I guide his chin back down and his lips meet mine, this time is his turn to laugh.

"Almost as bad, but not quite," says Haymitch. He is leaning on the door of the compartments. I whip around, afraid that he is going to be angry with us watching his tape, but he smirks and takes a swig from a bottle of wine. So much for staying sober. I guess I should be upset he's drinking again, but I'm preoccupied with another feeling.

"You two look pretty cosy," Haymitch adds and I roll my eyes.

I've spent all these weeks getting to know who my competitors are, without even thinking about who my competitors are, without even thinking who my teammates are. Now a new kind of confidence is beaming inside me, because I think I finally know who Haymitch is. And I'm beginning to know who I am. And surely, two people who have caused the Capitol so much trouble can think of a way to get Peeta home alive.

* * *

So what do you think? You'll get a Finnick chapter next:)

**~RS**


	3. Chapter 3: Annie

**Finnick POV**

**Chapter 3. Annie **

It repulses me that I have to go back into that arena just so the Capitolites get a kick out of the blood-shed. I stare out into the darkness of the train trying to capture the scenery of whatever District that I am in. The train flies into a tunnel, and the lights flicker. It is very disorientating; a splash of red catches my eye. I manage to get sight of it before its gone. The mockingjay. And I'm reminded of the two victors from last year's games. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

It sickens me, just to prove that the Capitol still has power even over the most influential people they throw us all into the games. It makes me incredibly angry that they even throw Katniss and Peeta into the arena. I know some people would be as angry as I am in the Capitol.

I'm restless and pace as my emotions encompass me. At that I have to retire to bed but not before showering.

I take off the knit jumper, exposing my torso but leaving on the necklace that Annie had made me. I had never taken it off since the day she had given it too me. I throw the jumper onto my bed and stare at myself in the mirror. That's when the tears start to fall down my cheeks, and I collapse in a heap.

I had managed to fall asleep in a crumpled mess on the floor and I wake yelling and screaming for Annie. Mags comes hobbling in and tries to piece me back together.

"Finn? Finn?" Mags says.

"Mags, you shouldn't have," I stutter out.

"It's ok, it will all be ok," says Mags. She manages to bend down beside me, she rubs my bare shoulder.

"It will never be ok," I cry. She hooks the knuckle of my finger under my chin and pulls my face up to meet hers. Tears stream down my face, I can't help but cry Mags is one of the only people I can be myself around.

"Finn, look at me," Mags says. I glance up into her wise eyes as she stares down into my teary, sea-green eyes.

"You have to stay strong," she says. She places each of her hands on either side of my face. "You can do this. Your strong, brave and caring, what would Annie say if she saw you like this?"

The mention of Annie's name makes me break down even more. "She would- she would…" I try to stutter out.

"She would tell you to suck it up and get on with it," Mags finishes. This makes me smile slightly.

"You have to believe in yourself, you have to persist. Just like when you persisted with Annie, you were there for her when she needed someone," she says.

"But she's not here now is she," I say.

"She'll always be here," Mags says. She grasps my hand with as must force as she can muster. "In your heart," she adds and places our hands over my heart.

I squeeze her hand gently, she smiles. "Thank you," I whisper. I pull her into a hug.

It felt like hours, but it was only minutes before she placed her hands on either side of my face. "Dry your tears, Finnick and try to rest." She wiped her fingers along the edges of my eyes, and I smile.

I push myself up before helping Mags up. She holds my hand and rubs the smooth skin there and I pull her in for another hug. I cannot thank her enough.

"Come on now, don't go soppy on me," she says.

"And, you think I haven't already," I say, before grinning.

"See there's the Finnick I know," she adds, before returning the smile and hobbling out of my room.

I pick up the knit sweater I had on and lay it neatly in a draw before taking off my pants and my boxers, before grabbing a fresh pair of underwear and a towel and wander into the shower.

I adjust the shower settings, and I sigh and let the warm water run onto my face, and it trickles into my hair. It is so refreshing. I run my hands through my bronze locks before I let the water splash onto my neck. I lean on my hands as my thoughts begin to wander back to Annie.

_I see Annie waiting for me, as her hair blows gently in the breeze. Her green eyes concentrate on the lapping sea at the edge of the beach. _

_I bound up to her and plonk myself down next to her. I knew something was wrong, she didn't even acknowledge me. _

"_Hey," I say. She turns her head away sharply away from me. I continue to look at her before sighing; I didn't want Annie to be upset with me. _

"_What's your problem?" I ask gently, turning in her direction again. She looks down and shakes her head. _

"_I've been waiting here all afternoon for you Finn, that's my problem," says Annie. _

_I shuffle nervously before, turning my head towards her again. "Look, I'm sorry," I say. She rolls her eyes and huffs. "I am. There was just some VIP from the Capitol in town, she just had to meet the famous Finnick Odair," I say with venom. _

"_Yeah, of course this VIP just had to be a woman," says Annie. _

"_What does that have to do with anything?-" I reply. She turns to look at me, sternly. _

"_What do you think I am Finn? Hmm… To naïve, or just too stupid to see what's really going on?" she adds. I meet her gaze and she is upset, angry even. _

"_Annie, I-" I try to say, before she cuts me off._

"_I'm not some idiot school-girl Finnick,you get called away on Capitol business every other week. Don't think I don't see the way those women look at you, that I don't hear the rumours," she says. _

"_Look. I hate this as much as you do, but you just can't say no to the Capitol," I say shaking my head, as she looks away once again._

"_Yeah, I'm sure it's just torture to have women throw themselves at you every time you turn around. Must be so hard," she says harshly, as she stares out across the sea. _

"_But, I'd rather be here with you," I say, she meets her emerald eyes with mine. "You do believe me right?" I add. _

_She sighs, "I used to, I don't know what to believe anymore,"Annie says, she breaks her gaze once again. "You've changed." _

_My gaze flickers, I can't believe what I'm hearing. My eyes flit, trying to focus. "Look, you have no idea what it is like for me now," I say getting up and striding forward. _

_I rub my brow and find a pebble in the sand, and throw it with might out into the sea. I stare at it before collapsing too my knees, the tears breaking through. I can't believe I'm about to lose my best friend._

_I feel I hand on my shoulder, and she is kneeling beside me, looking into my eyes. "Then tell me Finn. Help me understand," she says softly. _

_I swallow, take several deep breathes and rub my eyes to try and stop my crying. "I can't," I stutter. _

_Annie gently lifts both of my hands from my face and I peek up through my eyelashes at her. She no longer looks betrayed and hurt, but more understanding. _

"_Hey, come on when did we start keeping secrets from each other?" says Annie. _

"_All I have now Annie is secrets," I sigh and shake my head. "I can't tell you, and even if I could I'd just end up losing you one way or another." I can't even face to look at her anymore. _

_She reaches forward and strokes my cheek with her hand, caressing me to look at her and I do. "There is nothing you could say that would make me leave you." _

_I smile slightly and I raise my eyebrows. "Is that a bet?" _

_She taps my noise and she grins. "No, it's a promise"_

_I exhale and collapse into her, as she places her arms around me. "It's ok Finn, It's ok, I'm not going anywhere," she adds. I throw my arms around her, and take her all in. _

I realise I'm sobbing again. I can't believe I left her, I let her down. I couldn't help her. All of a sudden I'm angry. I'm angry at the Capitol; they gave me hope then ripped it away from me when they killed her.

This thought gives me strength. I hate the Capitol and I will avenge her death. I scramble up and turn off the shower. I grab my towel off the hook and run the towel through my tousled hair before wrapping it around my waste.

I need to be strong. I wander back into my bedroom and throw on the fresh underwear I laid out. I throw the towel back into the bathroom before climbing into the bed, and draw the quilt up too my waist, leaving my torso uncovered. It's incredibly hot in here and I don't need to be hotter. I smile at the ironic joke.

I fade into a sleep more determined than ever. What I have ahead of me will be hard; I have to fight against the Careers, some of the smartest people in the world, and those victors from District 12. I know the Girl on Fire will stop at nothing to return to her sister. It will be hard to kill her. But I will stop at nothing to try and win these Games.

* * *

**I wasn't to sure about this chapter, but I wanted to have Finnick break-down and show who he really is under the Capitol mask and show how he is so wounded. **

**So yeah, that's all:)**

**~RS**


	4. Chapter 4: Girl on Fire

**Katniss POV  
Chapter 4. Girl on Fire**

I went through extensive prep with Flavius, Venia and Octavia. What I wasn't prepared for was the emotional ordeal that I encountered. At some point during the prep, each of them bursts into tears at least twice, and Octavia pretty much whimpers throughout the morning. It turns out that they have become very attached to me, and the idea of me returning to the arena has completely undone them. Combined with the fact that by losing me they'll lose their ticket to big social events, particularly my wedding, and the whole thing becomes unbearable. Peeta and Haymitch knew how I felt about a "wedding". I wasn't happy with having to play up to the cameras, and that makes it even harder considering I have admitted my feelings for Peeta. He knows as well as I do that we would never rush into a marriage. I find myself in the position of having to console them, since I'm the person going into the arena to be murdered it annoys me slightly.

However, it is interesting, when I think of what Peeta had said about the attendant on the train being unhappy about the victors having to fight again. About people in the Capitol not liking it. I still think that will al be forgotten once the gong sounds, but it's something of a revelation of those in the Capitol feeling anything for us. They normally don't have a problem watching children being murdered every year. But because we are victors, its thrown a whole spanner in the works, especially the ones who've been celebrities for years like Finnick Odair. It's not only him, but all of us, it would be like watching your own friends die.

By the time that Cinna shows up, I am irritable and exhausted from having to comfort the prep team, especially because their constant tears are reminding me of the tears that are being shed at home. I stad there in my thin robe with my stinging skin and heart, I can't even bear one more look of regret. So when Cinna walks in the door I snap, "I swear if you cry, I'll kill you right here and now."

"Had an eventful morning?" says Cinna.

"Extremely," I reply.

Cinna puts his arm around my shoulder and guides me into lunch. "Don't worry. I always channel my emotions into my work. That way I can't hurt anyone but myself."

"I can't go through that again," I say.

"I know. I'll talk to them," says Cinna.

Lunch makes me feel a bit better. I definitely had a better appetite than I did last night. For dessert we dip strawberries and other fruits into a pot of melted chocolate, Cinna has to order another pot because I just start eating the stuff with a spoon.

"So, what are we wearing for the opening ceremonies?" I finally ask as I scrap the second pot clean. "More fire?" I know the chariot ride will require Peeta and me to be dressed in something coal related.

"Something like that," he says.

When it is time to get in costume for the opening ceremonies, my prep team shows up but Cinna sends them away, saying they're already done such a spectacular job, that there is nothing left to do. They go off to recover, leaving me in Cinna's hands. He puts up my hair, in the braided style my mother introduced him to, then proceeds with my make-up. My face is obscured by the dramatic highlights and dark shadows that are placed onto my face. High arching eyebrows, sharp cheekbones, smouldering eyes, deep purple lips. The costume looks deceptively simple at first, just a fitted black jumpsuit that covers me from the neck down. He places a half crown like the one I had received as a victor, but it's made of a heavy black metal and not gold. Then he adjusts the light in the room so it falls into darkness and presses a button just inside the fabric on my wrist.

I look down, fascinated, as the costume slowly comes to life, first with a soft golden light but gradually transforming to the orange-red of burning coal. I look as if I have been coated in glowing embers-no. I am a glowing ember from the fire. The colours rise, shift and blend, in exactly the way coals do.

"How did you do this?" I say in amazement.

"Portia and I spent a lot of hours watching fires," says Cinna. "Now look at yourself."

"Its incredible," I say as he turns me towards a mirror so that I can take in the entire effect.

I am definitely the Girl on Fire.

I observe my costume closer, trying to find Cinna's secret from turning something so simple into an absolute masterpiece. The black crown, which now appears red-hot, casts strange shadows on my dramatically made-up face. Katniss, the girl on fire, has left behind her flickering flames and bejewelled gowns and soft candlelight frocks. She is as deadly as fire itself.

"I think… this is just what I needed to face the others," I say.

"Yes, I think your days of pink lipstick and ribbons are behind you," says Cinna. He touches the button on my wrist again, extinguishing my light. "Let's not run down your power pack. When you're on the chariot this time, no waving, no smiling. I just want you to look straight ahead as if the entire audience is beneath your notice."

"Finally something I'll be good at," I say.

Cinna has a few more things to attend to, so I decide to head down to the ground floor of the Remake Centre, which houses the huge gathering place for the tributes and their chariots before the opening ceremonies.

I find Peeta, on his own and I wander up to him. He seems lost in his thoughts, but he turns to face me anyway. He smiles and then his jaw drops.

"Hey," I say. He is utterly speechless, as he looks me up and down. This makes me nervous as I look myself up and down, trying to find the error, but I don't see.

"What?" I question him anxiously.

"You look stunning," says Peeta. I relax, and look him up and down too.

"You don't scrub up to badly yourself," I reply smiling.

"We're definitely going to get some attention this year."

"Yeah attention I don't want," I say, huffing slightly.

"I hate it as much as you do," says Peeta.

"That's hard to believe, when you're so convincing," I say.

"They don't need convincing this year. The people know how we feel and besides with me standing next to you, they will hardly notice me," says Peeta, he seems a bit down-heartened.

"They love you Peeta," I say reassuringly.

"And they love you Katniss," he responds.

I find myself in his arms. I want to reassure him that everything will be fine and we will return home. Except, I wouldn't we returning home if I promised to keep him alive. I remember not to cry, I have to be strong since there are other tributes down here and probably looking at us right now.

"Thank you," I whisper into his shoulder.

"For what?" he asks.

"Everything." I couldn't think of a better word. Peeta has kept me together countless times and I cannot ever repay him for that, except with my promise to keep him alive.

"You know I would always be here for you," he says. He pulls away and looks into my eyes. I know that he isn't lying.

I lean up to kiss him. I don't care how many people are watching. It was another impulsive reaction but its all that I could do. He pulls away and looks curiously over my shoulder and turn to find Haymitch mockingly tapping his foot waiting. He's obviously not that bothered from the grin that's plastered on his face.

"Finally," says Haymitch raising his eyebrows. "Peeta a word."

I smile at Peeta, before he wanders off with Haymitch. I wander around the Remake Centre and observe the situation before me.

Unlike last year, when all the tributes were practically glued to their chariots and giving each other death glares, the scene is very social. I am reminded of Cato and Clove when they were looking at Peeta and me like we were his lunch. Haymitch had purposely escorted us away, because at that point I was beginning to get very irritated with them. I am also reminded of little Rue, in her farmer's outfit. The crowds loved her; even I had to admit she looked extremely cute. I thought it cruel that these people would even consider sending a 12 year old off to the arena to be faced with death. This made me determined all the more to keep Peeta alive.

The victors, both this year's tributes and their mentors, are standing around in small groups and talking. I feel like an outcast. Of course, they all now one another and I don't know anyone, and I'm not really the sort of person to go around introducing myself.

I settle on finding a horse for company. I approach him gently. "How did we get here again, huh?" I say softly as I begin stroking the silky fur of his neck and try not to be noticed.

It doesn't work.

* * *

**Hope you like. :)**

**~RS**


	5. Chapter 5: Preparations

**Finnick POV**

**Chapter 5. Preparations**

I had pulled myself together by the time we reached the Capitol. I had my exterior when I met the stylist. At first she was completely in awe of my charm, it was rather funny. She made several mistakes whilst getting my costume ready.

"Erm… sorry…" she stuttered.

"No I'm the one that needs to apologize, I didn't quite catch your name," I say. She flushed as I smiled at her.

"Erm… Alessia," she says.

"That's pretty. Can I call you Ali?" I say sweetly.

"Su- sure," says Ali.

She prepares the make-up and lays out the costume on my bed. I hold up the costume as she turns to face me. What I have in my hand appears to be a replica of a fishing net however the material is much softer.

"Is this it?" I say, raising my eyebrows and smirking.

She pauses before she answers. "Yes," Ali says in a more confident manner.

"Hmm…" I say and place the net back down on the bed. I perch myself on the edge of the bed. She doesn't say another word for about half an hour.

My thoughts begin to wander to the parade. Secretly, I'm disgusted at the thought of wearing the net, like I'm some object that the Capitol can do whatever they want with. It sickens me with what I have become. But I smile sweetly when Alessia turns around and looks at me, then to the net and then back to the make-up.

She finally turns to meet my gaze, she is much more confident and is no longer like the typical Capitol women I first encountered, she is a stylist. An artist trying to make a creation on a canvas, and I am that canvas.

"Ok, I need you to take off all your clothes," says Ali.

I smirk at her and she has remained incredibly professional as she stares at me, as I proceed to pull off my sweater. I gently place it on the bed and stand up to proceed in taking off my pants and my underwear. But I still leave on my necklace.

I smirk again at her as I am standing stark naked in front of her. She looks me up and down before grabbing the make-up she has and tells me to turn around.

She dusts a light-golden shimmering powder over my skin making it glow. She turns me around and places the golden powder over my front. She then goes to work on emphasizing the muscles on my torso. She takes a finer brush and dabs it in an ember powder, and dusts the shadows on my abs and pectorals, making them even more defined.

She picks up the net and strategically places it around my hips and drapes it over my groin, so technically I cannot be naked. But, I imagine every woman in the Capitol would like to see me naked. Bile rises in my throat, but I manage to swallow it back down. I can't even comprehend the amount of women that I have slept with. Many say that I made love to them, but that was just sex. I have only ever made love to one woman in my life, yet the Capitol has torn that away from me forever. I miss her every day, her warmth, her kindness, and her forgiveness for me, for what I have become and I cannot ever repay that too her. My one and only love. Annie.

I remind myself that I cannot cry here in front of Alessia. She tells me to sit, and I perch on the edge of the bed once again. I peek up through my eyelashes as I watch Ali work. She doesn't even notice I'm looking at her; Ali's face a picture of concentration. She uses some kind of product in my hair as she gently teases each lock into place. This must have taken another half an hour before she places another necklace over my own. She asks me to stand and observes me once again.

"Well?" I ask.

"I'm done," says Ali.

"You've done a great job," I say as I wander over to the mirror and observe the Adonis before me.

"Thank you," she replies.

"I have some other work to do, I think Mags is ready, you can go meet her now," says Ali as she packs up her supplies before she bows low and leaves my room.

I make my way out of the room and meet Mags outside of the elevator. She pauses and looks me up and down. I feel slightly embarrassed like this in front of her. She is like my grandmother and being dressed like this is slightly inappropriate.

"It's what you have to do," she finally says.

"I hate it," I say.

"I know," she says reassuringly. "But you look stunning."

"You have to say that," I say.

"No I don't because I know what I see before me," she says.

I don't say anything and I look down ashamed as too what I have become and what people stereotype me as. The innocent boy who used to fish in the seas of District 4, now the Capitol's slave.

"You're a beautiful person Finn," she places both of her hands on either side of my face. I just shake my head.

"Inside and out," she says, I look up at her.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"I know who you really are Finnick," she says.

I pull her into a hug and take her hand, guiding her into the elevator.

The journey was fairly short, considering we were making our way from the fourth floor. I kept hold of Mags' hand as we made our way out of the elevator; she insisted that she make her way on her own. I kept my eye on her as she went to talk to Cecelia.

I wandered off through the centre and was met with a raging Johanna.

"I hate this," she shouted.

"You and me both," I say. Johanna was another person that understood my position; she was once a slave but put her foot down. This resulted in Snow killing all of her family. I cannot afford to lose my sister over that, I've already lost Annie. I rarely speak to my sister, as she only calls once a year. I regret all of our fights but she never understood, but she's my only family, except Mags and I don't want her to perish because of my arrogance.

"Nice to see you again Johanna," I say.

"Hmm…" she replies.

"You know you should smile once in a while," I say.

"Why? I'm here about to go into these bloody games, and I'm not exactly the happiest person in the world right now," she replies.

"Well I could give you a reason to smile," I say, and bite my lip seductively.

"I would love too," she says sarcastically. "But maybe some other time."

"Come on Johanna, no women has ever blown me off before, not even you," I say and push out my bottom lip and look at her with puppy eyes.

She rolls her eyes at me. "That was one time," says Johanna.

"Bet you loved it though," I whisper in her ear.

"I did so much," she says sarcastically.

"I knew it," I roll my eyes. She cracks a smile. "See that wasn't so hard was it? Once again my irresistible charm has worked me favours."

"I wouldn't quite call it irresistible. Yes I smiled, but do you see me throwing myself at you?" she challenges.

"No, but wouldn't that just be great," I say.

"Incredibly great," she rolls her eyes. "Enough distracting me Finn," she says sternly.

"So you find me distracting," I say raising my eyebrows and she huffs, but she doesn't deny it.

"And irritating," she says, as she wanders off. "See you around, Finn."

The relationship Johanna and I have is incredibly odd. We have slept together but she takes it for a joke and I appreciate that. Having known her for all these years, she is another victor that I have opened up too, she knows the way I feel about the Capitol and it is apparent she has similar feelings, except she is able to express them more directly. She knows the exterior that I have, and she understands why I do that to protect myself. I can't really explain it very well, it's just odd. But I know that she is a great friend.

I watch Johanna walk away to Blight, the male tribute from her District. I can even hear her voice from here; she must have worked her anger back up. I know it isn't funny, but I can't help but chuckle. I grab a handful of sugar cubes and pop one in my mouth as I wander around the centre.

That's when I see her. The Girl on Fire. I watch her embrace Peeta, before he wanders off with Haymitch. He catches my eye and I nod at him. Haymitch is another person that I'm fond off, except his drinking habits. Then again I don't really blame him for turning to drink for comfort. I eye Katniss Everdeen and she is gently stroking a horse. She must feel like a complete outcast from the rest of us, she doesn't know anyone. That's when I decide it would be best to meet her.

I walk up close enough to her but she ignores me, her back is still turned as she runs her hand over the muscled neck of the horse. I pop another sugar cube into my mouth and crunch to make my presence known.

She tenses, as she slowly turns around to meet me.

* * *

**It's so hard to try and write Finnick POVs, but anyway, here's another :)**

**~ RS**


	6. Chapter 6: Sugar Cubes

**Katniss POV**

**Chapter 6. Sugar Cubes **

The crunching hits my ear before I even know he's beside me, and when I turn my head, Finnick Odair's famous sea-green eyes are only centimetres from mine. He pops a sugar cube in his mouth and leans against my horse.

"Hello, Katniss," he purrs, as if we've known each other for years, when in fact we've never met.

"Hello, Finnick," I say, just as casually, although I'm feeling uncomfortable at his closeness, especially since he's got so much bare skin exposed and he seems to be projecting a shimmering glow.

"Would you like, a sugar cube?" he says, casually throwing one in the air before holding it in between his fingers. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I…well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick."

Finnick Odair is something of a living legend in Panem. Since he won the Sixty-fifth Hunger Games when he was only fourteen, he's still one of the youngest victors. Being from District 4, he was a Career, so the odds were already in his favour, but what no trainer could claim to have given him was his extraordinary beauty. Tall, athletic, with tanned skin and bronze-coloured hair and those incredible eyes. It was hard not to get lost in their depth. I shake myself from this thought.

While other tributes from that year were hard-pressed to get a handful of grain or some matches for a gift, Finnick never wanted anything, not food or medicine or weapons. It took about a week for his competitors to realize that he was the one to kill, but it was too late. He was already a good fighter with the spears and knives he had found in the Cornucopia. When he received a silver parachute with a trident – which may be the most expensive gift I've ever seen in the arena – it was all over. District 4's industry is fishing. He'd been on boats his whole life. The trident was a natural, deadly extension of his arm. He wove a net out of some kind of vine he found, used it entangle his opponents so he could spear them with the trident, and within a matter of days the crown was his.

The citizens of the Capitol have been drooling over him ever since.

Because of his youth, they couldn't really touch him for the first year or two. But ever since he turned sixteen, he's spent his time at the Games being dogged by those who are desperately in love with him. No one retains his favour for long. He can go through four or five in his annual visit. Old or young, lovely or plain, rich or very rich, he'll keep their company and take their extravagant gifts, but he never stays, and once he's gone he never comes back.

I can't argue that Finnick isn't one of the most stunning, sensuous people on the planet. But he's never really appealed to me; sure he's good looking and incredibly pretty. Perfect even, but maybe it's because he's too easy to get, or maybe really that he'd just be too easy to lose.

"No thanks," I say to the sugar. He places the cube in between his teeth and smiles before sliding it slowly into his mouth and crunching. "I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime, though."

He's draped in a golden net that's wrapped around his hips and knotted at his groin, so technically can't be naked. But he's as close as you can get. I'm sure his stylist thinks the more of Finnick the audience sees the better. And, I hate to admit it, but I agree. No one can even deny his attraction.

"You're absolutely terrifying in that get up. What happened to the pretty little-girl dresses?" he asks. He wets his lips ever so slightly with his tongue. This probably drives most people crazy, but I remain impassive.

"I outgrew them," I say.

Finnick takes the collar of my outfit and runs it between his fingers. He purposely leaves his fingers trailing on my neck as runs the material in his hand. This makes me tense and I feel incredibly uncomfortable at the close proximity between us. My breathe catches and he seems to notice because he manages to get even closer to me. "It's too bad about the Quell. You could have been a huge hit in the Capitol. You'd have them wrapped around your little finger. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

"I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need. What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?" I say, surprisingly calmly.

"Oh, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years," says Finnick. I can feel his warm breathe tickle my face and it makes me nervous inside, but I remain calm.

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company," I say.

"With secrets," he says softly. He tips his head in so his lips are almost in contact with mine. "What about you, Girl on Fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?" he says seductively.

I blush, but I force myself to hold my ground. "No, I'm an open book," I whisper back. "Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

He smiles and his fingers leave my collar, trailing off my neck. "Unfortunately, I think that's true." His eyes flicker off to the side. "Peeta is coming. Sorry you have to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you." He tosses another sugar cube in his mouth and saunters off. I'm glad I didn't completely deteriorate in front of Finnick, I held my ground. I cannot afford to show the way he makes me weak at the knees, and anyway I know it is just physical because I love Peeta.

Peeta's beside me once again and he hugs me in greeting. "What did Finnick Odair want?" he asks.

I turn and get as close to Peeta as Finnick was to me and drop my eyelids in imitation of him. "He offered me sugar and wanted to know all my secrets," I say in my most seductive voice.

Peeta laughs. "Ugh. Not really."

"Really," I say, laughing.

"Do you really think we'd have ended up like this if only one of us had won? he asks, glancing around at the other victors. "Just another part of the show?"

"Sure. Especially you," I say.

"Oh. And why especially me?" he says with a smile.

"Because you have a weakness for beautiful things and I don't," I say with an air of superiority. I guess underneath I do have a slight weakness for Finnick. But who doesn't'? "They would lure you into their Capitol ways and you'd be lost entirely."

"Having an eye for beauty isn't the same thing as a weakness," Peeta points out. "Except possibly when it comes to you." The music is beginning and I see the wide doors opening for the first chariot, hear the roar of the crowd. "Shall we?" He holds out a hand to help me into the chariot.

I climb up and pull him up after me. "Hold still," I say, and straighten his crown. "We're going to look stunning."

"Absolutely. Portia says we're to be very above it all. No waving or anything.," he says. "Where are they, anyway?"

"I don't know." I eye the procession of chariots. "Maybe we better go ahead and switch ourselves on." We do, and as we begin to glow, I can see people pointing at us and chattering, and I know that, once again, we'll be the talk of the opening ceremonies. We're almost at the door. I crane my head around, but neither Portia nor Cinna, who were with us right up to the final second last year, are anywhere in sight. "Are we supposed to hold hands this year?" I ask.

"I guess they've left it up to us," says Peeta.

I look up into his blue eyes that no amount of dramatic make-up can make truly deadly and I remover how, just a year ago, I was prepared to kill him. Convinced he was trying to kill me. Now everything is reversed. I'm determined to keep him alive, knowing the cost will be my own life, but the part of me that is not so brave as I could wish is glad that it's Peeta, not Haymitch, beside me. Our hands find each other without further discussion. Of course we will go into this as one.

The voice of the crowd rises into one universal scream as we roll into the fading evening light, but neither one of us reacts. I simply fix my eyes on a point far in the distance and pretend there is no audience, no hysteria. I can't help but catch glimpses of us on the huge screens along the route, and we are not just beautiful, we are dark and powerful. No more. We star-crossed lovers from District 12, who suffered so much and enjoyed so little the rewards of our victory, do not seek the fans' favour, grace them with our smiles, or catch their kisses. We are unforgiving.

And I love it. Getting to be myself at last.

As we curve around into the loop of the City Circle, I can see that a couple of other stylists have tried to steal Cinna and Portia's idea of illuminating their tributes. The electric-light-studded outfits from District 3, where they make electronics, at least make sense. But what are the livestock keepers from District 10, who are dressed as cows, doing with flame belts? Boiling themselves.

I catch a glimpse of Finnick, he looks gorgeous as usual and I even see several women fainting from his beauty. He catches my gaze and throws a wink in my direction. I don't react and he continues to wave and throw winks and kisses into the crowd.

I catch Peeta and I on the screen once again. We are so mesmerizing with out ever-changing coal costumes that most of the other tributes are staring at, no wonder why Finnick was looking. We are even as incredible as Finnick, possibly more as the crowd screams in a deafening roar as we pass. But we seem particularly riveting to the pair from District 6, who are known morphling addicts. Both bone thin, with sagging yellowish skin. They can't tear their overlarge eyes away, even when President Snow begins to speak from his balcony, welcoming us all to the Quell. The anthem plays, and as we make our final trip around the circle, I see the president fixated on me. He raises his glass in my direction, and I look away fixing my eyes back down the street.

I am the Girl on Fire.

* * *

**Hope you like :)**

**~ RS**


	7. Chapter 7: Mockery

**Katniss POV**

**Chapter 7. Mockery **

We are met by Haymitch, who is chatting with Chaff, the District 11 victor. "Good job you two," he says.

"Well we learned from the best," I say. Haymitch smirks.

"I would like to introduce you too some special friends of mine, this is Seeder," says Haymitch, and she nods at Peeta and I. "Chaff." At which he throws his good arm around me and gives me a big kiss right on the mouth. I jerk back, startled.

"From District 11," Haymitch continues and guffaws. "He's very friendly, and if you invite him over he'll drink up your liquor. I'll see you guys soon." Haymitch laughs, before turning to Peeta and I.

"Come on, let's go, we'll discuss these tributes later," says Haymitch, leading us away.

"These tributes are crazy," I say.

"No, not all of them, he's a good guy," he says. Haymitch leads us into an elevator guarded by two Peacekeepers and he salutes them almost. "Carry on," he says to them.

I turn in the elevator and am faced with Johanna Mason, and she seems extremely irritated.

"You guys look amazing," says Johanna.

"Thank you," I mumble. As she turns her back on us and unwinds her hair, and begins throwing accessories from her outfit on the floor.

"My stylist is such an idiot. District 7. Lumber. Trees," she moans. Then she begins to unwind the bracelets on her wrist and throws them on the floor too. "I'd love to bury my axe in her face." She pauses. "So what do you think, now that the whole world wants to sleep with you?" She turns and faces us.

"I don't think that the whole-" I begin.

"I wasn't talking to you," she cuts me off.

"Ok." I raise my eyebrows in annoyance and my eyes roll and I look up in the corner of the elevator.

Johanna flicks her hair over her shoulder and turns her back to Peeta. "Will you unzip?" she asks.

"Yeah," says Peeta. I look at him in annoyance and his eyes flicker towards me before concentrating on Johanna's back as he pulls the zip down from her costume.

She shimmies out of her tree, letting it drop to the floor, and then kicks it away in disgust. Except from her heels, she doesn't have a stitch of clothing on. I look awkwardly at Haymitch and he has a smirk plastered on his face, so I look at Peeta who is grinning. I avert my gaze awkwardly back up to my corner, extremely uncomfortable with this situation.

She sighs and runs her hand through her hair once again before throwing a wink in Haymitch's direction and he raises his eyebrows at her.

The elevator glides to a stop and she turns around, striding out of the elevator.

"Thanks," she says. The last glimpse I have of her is her figure walking away and trailing her fingers around the edge of the elevator, before she shouts from down the corridor. "Let's do it again sometime!"

"Thank you," Haymitch says smiling. "Johanna Mason. District 7."

Peeta's laughing as we step out of the elevator.

"What?" I say sharply.

"It's you, Katniss. Can't you see?" he says.

"What's me?" I say.

"Why they're all acting like this. Finnick with his sugar cubes and Chaff kissing you and that whole thing with Johanna stripping down." He tries to take on a more serious tone, unsuccessfully. "They're playing with you because you're so… you know."

"No, I don't know," I say. And I really have no idea what he's talking about.

"It's like when you wouldn't look at me naked in the arena even though I was half dead. You're so… pure," he says finally.

"I am not! I say. "I've been practically ripping your clothes off every time there's a camera for the last year!"

"Yeah, but… I mean, for the Capitol, you're pure," he says clearly trying to calm me. "For me you're perfect. They're just teasing you."

"No, they're laughing at me, and so are you!" I say.

"No." Peeta shakes his head, but he's still repressing a smile.

"Fine!" I clench my jaw angrily and storm off, leaving Peeta and Haymitch behind. I nearly push Effie over when I throw open the door to the District 12 floor. I don't even make an apology to her as I stride my way to my room.

I lock the door behind me. I sit on the side of my bed, elbows on my knees, forehead on my fists, and watch my glowing suit in the darkness, imagining I am in my old home in District 12, huddled beside the fir. It slowly fades to black as the power pack dies out. I consider maybe I was too harsh on Peeta, he still laughed at me.

When Effie eventually knocks on the door to summon me to dinner, I get up and take off my suit, fold it neatly, and set it on the table with my crown. In the bathroom, I was the dark streaks of make-up from my face. I dress in a simple shirt and trousers and go down the hall to the dining room.

I'm not aware of much at dinner, I'm still angry with Peeta. Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia and Peeta are all there, talking about the opening ceremonies, I suppose. I'm not really aware of my actions as I shovel my food down. I'd forgotten how hungry I was.

"Hungry, Katniss?" Effie asks.

"Hmm," I reply, not really wanting to make conversation.

When we go to watch the recap of the opening ceremonies, I wedge myself in between Cinna and Haymitch on the sofa because I don't want to be next to Peeta. The last thing I want is his sympathy and comfort.

As I watch the procession to the City Circle, I think how it's bad enough that they dress us all up in costumes and parade us through the streets in chariots on a regular year. Kids in costumes are silly, but ageing victors, it's pitiful. A few are one the younger side, like Johanna and Finnick, who look incredible, or whose bodies haven't fallen into disrepair, like Seeder and Brutus, can still manage to maintain a little dignity. But the majority, who are in the clutches of drink or morphling or illness, look grotesque in their costumes, depicting cows and trees and loaves of bread. Last year we chattered away about each contestant, but tonight there's only the occasional comment. Small wonder the crowd goes wild when Peeta and I appear, looking so young and strong and beautiful in our brilliant costumes. The very image of what tributes should be.

As soon as it's over, I stand up and thank Cinna and Portia for their amazing work and head off to bed. Effie calls a reminder to meet early for breakfast to work out our training strategy, but even her voice sounds hollow. Poor Effie. She finally had a decent year in the Games with Peeta and me, and now it's all broken down into a mess that even she can't put a positive spin on. In Capitol terms, I'm guessing this counts as a true tragedy.

Soon after I go to bed, there's a quiet knock on my door, but I ignore it. I don't want Peeta tonight.

It leaves me thinking of Finnick and Johanna as I drift into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Sorry, there's not much Finnick but he will feature soon, and I think you'll like the scene I have :) **

**~ RS**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

**Katniss POV **

**Chapter 8. Nightmares **

Finnick features prominently in my nightmares. The first, I watch from behind a glass screen, screaming and crying as he repeatedly stabs Peeta over and over again. Then I'm at a party where everyone is present except "dead" Peeta, and everyone is wearing masks. Someone winds their arms around me, it feels odd but it's not so uncomfortable. I turn around to face them wearily in the trap of his arms. He smiles sweetly, before pulling off his mask, and it's Finnick.

"Hello Katniss," he says.

"Hello Finnick," I reply.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he purrs. I look up at him confused.

"You know I thought about what you said, you know… about you being an open book," he whispers in my ear.

"And, I figured, that I cannot read at all," he adds, looking at me suggestively.

"Really?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmm…" he smiles, raising his eyebrows.

"Funny. I guess I'd be worth your time now," I blurt and I clench my jaw angrily.

"You always have been, Girl on Fire," says Finnick, pressing his muscled body into mine, before he grabs my hand and is pulling me away from the party. That's when I end up breaking a glass and repeatedly puncture his hand.

Strangely he is now in fishing clothing, which only consists of shorts and he is baring a trident and a net. He trips me and throws his net over me, before glaring at me.

"Do it!" I spit. I know I'd rather be dead than alive; at least I'd be with Peeta once again. I close my eyes, as the trident pierces my heart. I feel the blood pouring from my body, and I realise I'm not dead. How? How am I not dead?

I open one eye cautiously, but it's not Finnick bearing over me. It's President Snow, and his puffy lips are dripping in blood. I startle. Has he been drinking my blood?

Finally I'm back in the arena, I'm no longer impaled and my blood has not been spilt. I look up to see everyone I know around me dead. Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna, Prim, Gale, Johanna, Finnick. It's their blood that has spilt. I collapse in a heap in the sea of scarlet blood, and scream.

When I wake, I stumble to the bathroom and gulp water from the tap until I can hold no more. I strip off my sweaty clothes and fall back into bed, naked, and somehow find asleep again.

I delay going down to breakfast as long as possible the next morning because I really don't want to discuss our training strategy. What's to discuss? Every victor already knows what everybody else can do, or used to be able do. So Peeta and I will continue to act in love for being around them and that's that. He knows that I still act for the cameras, but he knows how I really feel. It would be far too quick for me if I were to actually be married to him. One day maybe, but not yet. I take a long shower, dress slowly in the outfit Cinna has left for training, and order food from the menu in my room by speaking into a mouthpiece. In a minute, sausage, eggs, potatoes, bread, juice and hot chocolate appear. I eat my fill, trying to drag out the minutes until ten o'clock, when we have to go down to the Training Centre. By nine-thirty, Haymitch is pounding on my door, obviously fed up with me, ordering me to the dining room NOW! Still, I brush my teeth before wandering down the hall, killing another five minutes.

The dining room's empty except for Peeta and Haymitch, whose face is flushed with drink and anger. On his wrist he wears a solid-gold bangle with a pattern of flames – this must have been his contribution to Effie's matching-token plan – that he twists unhappily. It's a very handsome bangle, but the movement makes it seem like something confining, a shackle, rather than a piece of jewellery. "You're late," he snarls at me.

"Sorry. I slept in after the nightmares kept me up half the night." I mean to sound hostile, but my voice catches at the end of the sentence, as I think about Peeta's death in my nightmare's.

Haymitch gives me a scowl, then relents. "All right, never mind. Today, in training, you've got two jobs. One, stay in love."

I look at Haymitch angrily. He knows full well how I feel about Peeta.

"For them, they think you're more than what you feel," he adds.

"Fine," I say.

"And two, make some friends," says Haymitch.

"No," I say. "I don't trust any of them, I can't stand most of them, and I'd rather operate with just the two of us."

"Listen Katniss, I thought that at first, but-" Peeta begins.

"But it won't be enough," Haymitch insists. "You're going to need more allies this time around."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you're at a distinct disadvantage. Your competitors have known each other for years. So who do you think they're going to target first?" he says.

"Us. And nothing we're going to do is going to override any old friendship," I say. "So why bother?"

"Because you can fight. You're popular with the crowd. That could still make you desirable allies. Bit only if you let the others know you're willing to team up with them," says Haymitch.

"You mean you want us in the Career pack this year?" I ask, unable to hide my distaste. Traditionally the tributes from District 1, 2 and 4 join forces, possibly taking in a few other exceptional fighters, and hunt down the weaker competitors.

"That's been out strategy hasn't is? To train like Careers?" counters Haymitch. "And who makes up the Career pack is generally agreed upon before the Games begin. Peeta barely got in with them last year."

I think of the loathing I felt when I discovered Peeta was with the Careers during the last Games. I felt so hurt and betrayed, but obviously all has been forgiven now. "So, we're to try to get in with Finnick and Brutus- is that what you're saying?"

"Not necessarily. Everyone's a victor. Make your own pack if you want. Choose who you like. I'd suggest Chaff and Seeder. Although Finnick's not to be ignored," says Haymitch. "Find someone to team up with who might be of some use to you. Remember, you're not in a ring full of trembling children and more. These people are all experienced killers, no matter what state they appear to be in."

Maybe he's right. Only who could I trust? Seeder maybe. But do I really want o make a pact with her, only to possibly have to kill her later? No. Still, I made a pact with Rue under the same circumstances. I tell Haymitch I'll try, even though I think I'll be pretty bad at the whole thing.

I reconcile with Peeta, I know he was just trying to explain himself. I take hold of his hand as we head down to training.

As we make our way through the corridor, the lights flicker on automatically as we make a step further and further on, until the door of the gym opens.

"Remember Katniss, today's about making allies," says Peeta.

We step into the room and I look around curiously. "So far, I'm not overwhelmed by our choices," I say.

"Guess we need to try and figure out who we trust least and work our way backwards from there," says Peeta.

It was about half an hour before at least half of the tributes were present, and Atala begins her speech on the training. She is unfazed by the poor attendance, maybe she expected it? Once she finishes the tributes disperse to different stations and I make my way around the gym aimlessly unsure of what station to go to first.

I make my way past Gloss and Cashmere, who are slicing apart the holographic attackers. I stop to look at Johanna hacking away at thin air. She slices the air as she brings the axe down onto the floor. She glances up at me and smiles before I make my way past Brutus. He spears down two of the holograms with one throw before talking to Peeta. I look up at Enobaria who is battling with the trainer. She looks past the trainer at me, before growling showing her rows of razor teeth.

I remember that, in hand-to-hand combat, she killed one tribute by ripping open his throat with her teeth. She became so famous for this act that, after she was a victor, she had her teeth cosmetically altered so each one ends in a sharp point like a fang. She has no shortage of admirers in the Capitol.

I head over to the knot-tying station. Hardly anyone ever bothers to visit it. I like the trainer and he remembers me fondly, maybe because I spent time with him last year. He's pleased when I show him I can still set the trap that leaves an enemy dangling by a leg from a tree. Clearly he took note of my snares in the arena last year and now sees me as an advanced pupil, so I ask him to review every kind of know that might come in handy and a few that I'll probably never use.

He smiles and says he's going to take a break before but I continue going through the knots.

After an hour and a half, someone winds their arms around me easily finishing the complicated knot I've been sweating over. Of course it's Finnick.

* * *

**Hope you like it :)**

**~ RS**


	9. Chapter 9: Knots

**Katniss POV**

**Chapter 9. Knots **

"Well, hello Girl on Fire," he purrs.

"Hmm…" I turn my back on him. I try to concentrate as I begin the next difficult knot, and Finnick is a tough distraction. But, I'm not particularly in the mood to deal with him, considering I'm so tired.

"Are you going to thank me now, or later?" he says, pointing at the tied knot on the rope.

"No," I say bluntly, not turning to face him.

"So later?" he suggests.

"No," I say more sharply. Can't he just take the hint and leave me alone?

"Rude, Katniss… I like it," he says. "Maybe you could make it up to me?" I know exactly what he is trying to insinuate.

"Well, I am rude, and no," I say as bluntly as possible. I don't want to have further conversation with him if necessary because he is really starting to irritate me.

"That's no way to treat someone of my caliber," he says, pretending to be hurt.

I turn around briefly, before averting my gaze back to the rope in my hands. "Do I look like I care?"

"Ouch," he says, sarcastically. There were a couple of minutes before he began to speak once again.

"It looks like you need some help there," he says. He's trying to be more approachable, but I know what he's like and try to brush him off again.

"I don't want your help," I snarl.

"Come on Katniss, let me help you."

"Do you have some complete inability to know when someone doesn't want your company?" I say, turning to glare at him.

"Never, have I heard a woman reject me," he says acting hurt once again.

"Just leave me alone Finnick and we won't have any issues," I say before returning to the rope in my hands.

"Is that a bet?" he whispers.

"No, it's a threat," I say.

"Why are you always so guarded?-" he says, in a more serious tone. I pivot to be met with his sincere sea-green eyes.

"And your not," I interrupt in retaliation. Finnick's smile falters a little and I begin to wonder what he's really like around his family and friends, seductive and sexy, or kind and caring. Perhaps, I wouldn't mind his company if he were the latter and not so arrogant all the time.

"Let me get to know you," he tries.

I ignore him and retire back to the rope. It makes me think about what Haymitch said about making friends, and he said Finnick wasn't to be ignored. But I just don't trust him.

"At least let me help you tie that knot," he says, trying a different angle again.

I discount his words and I don't answer him. Then, his hands are creep around my waist brushing my sides gently. This action makes me tense. I hate the close proximity between us and crawl out of his grasp. Now, I'm extremely irritated. I don't want his company.

"I'm sorry," he laughs. I look at him so angrily; I think I feel my blood begin to boil.

"I'm really sorry," his face turns more genuine.

His eyes leave mine and they focus on the rope my hands, and he takes it from me. His large, tanned hands intricately wind and loop the rope in a skilled manner. "This, is the best knot to know in the arena." He pauses and frowns, before continuing. "Ok, this is the complicated bit." I see his sea-green eyes peek up at me through his long eyelashes.

"Don't look at me look at the knot," he says. "Even though I'm so perplexing to the mere mortal," he adds the end in a pitiful tone, but he throws a wink at me.

"I'm no mere mortal" I say.

"I know, because your just as perplexing" he leans towards me, waggling his eyebrows and he smiles as I just stare at him. He picks up the length of rope, makes a noose, and then pretends to hang himself for my amusement.

Except, I don't find it amusing. "Funny," I say sarcastically.

"Just something else to think about," he says more seriously.

"I can't afford to think like that," I say, my voice catches at the end. I think about the promise that I had made to keep Peeta alive. And, I know that I will never return to Prim, my mother, or Gale. My eyes drop slightly but thankfully, he doesn't notice.

"Hmm…" he replies. "But, I could tell you something else I'd be thinking about if you know what I mean," he says in a seductive voice. "You know, you could take me for a walk, it's not often I give these opportunities," he leans forward whispering in her ear.

I pause, I can't let my feelings get to me so I decide I'm going to play his game. I'll show him pure. I know it will get him off my back. I step back and raise my eyebrows at him.

"Are you insinuating that you're a dog," I say sweetly, looking up at him from underneath my lashes, just like he did. He seems, to take my change in mood quite willingly.

"It depends what you mean by dog, I don't quite understand?" he says, but he knows full well what I mean.

"You know full well what it means, but I have to say that look is great for you," I tug at the rope gently, and he smiles at my action before raising one eyebrow.

"I've always liked dominate women," he says alluringly. "So how about that walk?" he whispers.

I bite my lip before touching his chest. His muscles freeze under my touch, and it feels good knowing I have that effect over him. I lean in towards his ear, close enough so that he can feel my warm breathe on his neck.

"I would love to; unfortunately I'm very busy at the moment," I tease, but I look at him apologetically from the corner of my eye. "So maybe another time," I brush past him and trail my hands across his chest up and around his shoulder, before I tease the bronze hair at the nape of his neck with my fingertips.

He grabs my hand, just as my fingers leave his hair "But there won't be another time, Katniss," he says urgently.

I return to the impassive and rude manner I had beforehand and I yank my hand from his smooth grasp. "Exactly," I hiss.

He looks at me oddly and I glare at him. I stride away, a grin making its way onto my face. I know I had left him incredibly confused. I had outsmarted him at his own game.

Finnick Odair outwitted by an innocent, pure girl.

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter is a bit shorter than the others. But we had another encounter with Finnick and Katniss, which kinda makes up for it. So let me know what you think :)**

**Quickly, I would like to thank those that have viewed this story (nearly 2000 - that's so awesome) and to thank those that have reviewed, favourited, followed this story, it's means a lot! You guys are great!:)**

**~ RS**


	10. Chapter 10: Deal

**Katniss POV**

**Chapter 10. Deal**

I head over to another vacant station where tributes learn to build fires, feeling in a triumphant mood . I can already make excellent fires, but I'm still pretty dependent on matches for starting them. So the trainer has me work with flint, steel and some charred cloth. This is much harder than it looks, and even working as intently as I can, it takes me about an hour to get a fire going. I look up with a broad smile only to find I have company.

The two tributes from District 3 are along on the next available space in the station, struggling to start a fire. Both are small in stature with ashen skin and black hair. The woman, Wiress, is probably around my mother's age and speaks in a quiet, intelligent voice. But I notice she has a habit of dropping off her words in mid-sentence, as if she's forgotten you're there. Beetee, the man, is older and somewhat fidgety. He wears glasses but spends a lot of time looking under them. They're a little strange, but I'm sure that neither of them is going to try and make me uncomfortable by stripping naked.

I glance around the Training Centre. Peeta is at the centre of a circle of knife throwers. The morphlings from District 6 are in the camouflage station, painting each other's faces with bright pink swirls. The male tribute from District 5 is vomiting wine on the sword-fighting floor. Finnick is at the archery station. Great, another thing to irritate me. I watch him use the bow, his stance is completely wrong and this makes me incredibly fustrated. But, I resist temptation to go over and help him. I also notice that Johanna Mason is naked again and oiling her skin down for a wrestling lesson.

I'm glad I'm here with Wiress and Beetee, they make decent company. They make small talk together as they progress to make a fire by rubbing a piece of wood in their hands to catch light.

"Friction generates heat, heat generates fire,-" Beetee says to Wiress, as she nods.

I move over along to them. "You should move your hands down further," I say, they both peer up at me. I motion what I'm going on about. "And faster," I add.

I sit down next to them. They both look cautiously from one to the other, before Beetee rubs his hands further and faster down the wood. When smoke wafts, Wiress gasps in surprise.

"A little brute force," says Wiress.

"Is always helpful," Beetee finishes her sentence, before smiling at her. "Thank you," he says, and I curtly nod at him.

"By the corner of the table," Wiress says, focusing on where the Gamemakers are. I follow to where she is looking, but all I see is Plutarch.

"Plutarch?" I ask. Beetee peers up before shifting his glasses upwards as tilts his head back to get a better view.

"No, next to him," Wiress says.

Beetee smiles. "Force field."

"How do you know?" I question, looking back up to the Gamemakers.

"Shimmering," he says. I look at Plutarch moving around, I try to find what he is looking at, my eyes flitting around.

Beetee tilts my cheek so my eyes can focus. "There," he says before pausing. "You see it?"

"That's like glass," I say.

"To separate us and them," says Wiress. I look at her curiously, before looking back to the force field.

"Probably my fault, I shot an arrow at them last year," I say.

"Electromagnetic," Beetee says, before smiling at Wiress.

"How can you tell?" I say before Wiress starts laughing. "Is it obvious, or something?" I glance nervously between them.

Wiress giggles as Beetee laughs with her. "They might as well have a sign," says Wiress. I look at them both curiously.

"Look around you, all the holograms, the lights, every now and then they flicker, why?" Beetee elaborates.

"Because the force field is taking up too much energy," I say.

He gives me a sly wink. "There's always a flaw in the system," he says.

I get up at them and smile, before I leave them in peace as they begin to create small sparks with the wood.

I wander over to the old woman from District 4, Mags. Her hands intricately manoeuvre pieces of thread and feather together in a skilled manner. "That's beautiful," I say.

She looks up at me. "I saw you volunteer for that young girl, that was really brave," I say solemnly.

She smiles and shakes her head whilst holding her hand over her heart. She pauses before placing her hand on my shoulder, and I return her smile.

"Prim was my sister," I say, trying to avoid talking about her. I try so hard not to cry, as she frowns slightly at me. "Erm…" I say moving my way next to her.

"If you teach me how to make a fish hook like that, I could teach you how to hunt," I say hopefully. She grins at me and nods.

She holds a finger up, demonstrating what she is doing. For the next couple of hours, I weave and wind thread through my clumsy fingers as she assists me.

I help her over to the archery station. I feel at home here, I glide my hand over the bow and before pulling a quiver of arrows onto my back, before grabbing a quiver for Mags.

"Do you want to try with me?" I ask. She shakes her head at me, and points at me encouraging me to go first. "Ok, I'll go first."

She steps away as I enter the archery range. It's absolutely wonderful. I play around with the pad in controlling the holograms and I set it. I enter the main floor, stepping up onto a platform as I draw an arrow before orange lights flicker on throughout the whole range. I wait patiently, concentrating on my breath before the first attack.

The first hologram that appears launches a spear at me, I duck and roll towards it before releasing my arrow. The hologram disappears in a cloud of orange. I turn and the next hologram hasn't even attacked me yet before I shoot it. I spot the third hologram, running along behind the pillars above me. Automatically, I have already drawn an arrow; my eyes narrow in focus as I glide the bow along in motion with its running. As the hologram pops out from the next pillar I let my arrow fly. It makes the hit. I hear the thrum of electric from behind me as the next hologram appears. I turn as it launches itself from the ledge and its bearing a sword. I draw my final arrow quickly, before I have even thought about it the hologram bursts apart.

I relax the orange lights disappear, and I turn to be met with the faces of the victors. The majority of them have stopped to watch me. Their faces show everything from envy to hatred to admiration.

The first to disperse is Peeta but not before he smiles at me in admiration, Mags also leaves accompanied by Beetee and Wiress, the rest of the victors shortly follow. I step off the main platform and the automatic doors slide open. I return my bow and the empty quiver on a stand. I exit the station and I can't help but feel I'm being watched.

"Nice shooting," a voice purrs from behind me. I turn to meet Finnick, he's leaning casually against the wall of the station.

"Thank you," I say curtly. I'm too overjoyed at my successful training, to be angry with Finnick.

"I see your warming too me then?" he says, before wandering over to me.

"Not exactly," I say, and I'm being honest. "Couldn't you tell from the little display earlier?"

"You know it's not nice to toy with a man's feelings," says Finnick, pretending to be hurt.

"You have feelings?" I say in a sarcastic manner, acting shocked.

"That's not funny Katniss," he sharply says.

"Well I found it amusing," I say, before I begin to walk away from him.

He grabs my arm gently and he shakes his head slightly as if he is trying to clear any thoughts. "Anyway, I wanted to make you an offer?" he says quite genuinely.

I turn to face him slowly. "Go on," I say casually.

"If you teach me to shoot like that," he says, pointing over his shoulder back to the archery station. "I'll teach you how to throw a trident."

I mull his words over in my head. I don't trust Finnick but he seems pretty genuine. I must have been a few minutes because he seems to be sighing impatiently.

"When?" I say.

"Everyday until private training," he says. I know that was in two days time. "For at least two hours everyday," he adds. He looks straight into my grey eyes as the words fall from his lips. I know he's being truthful.

"Ok," I reply slowly. He holds out his hand for me to shake, and I reach forward and close my fingers around his.

He steps closer and whispers into my ear seductively. "Pleasure, doing business with you, Miss Everdeen." I lean away but our hands are still joined. He finally releases my hand, but not before stroking his fingertips across my palm. I stupidly blush as he smiles at me and then saunters off.

* * *

**Hope you like :)**

**~ RS**


End file.
